mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guide: How To Be Rich (of Gold)/@comment-35649293-20180521121942
Re-investigated the fruit tree approach. Slightly below average results for two runs, about 25 minutes to complete. I get at least 4 gems of life (100,000 coin) per hour of gameplay, all done in camp. However, it requires significant effort to prepare for this, days of grinding away to get the level 10 mystical fruit trees. Hint: avoid things that distract your dragons, there will be less clutter to tidy up as you go. Hint: avoid too many dragons at low levels by focusing on building up one type at a time. 1) Lots of land, dragons & dragon homes I was at a reasonable level already, with lots of mid-level homes and heaps of dragons. At least 75% cleared and empty. Go for multiple smaller homes over a few high level homes. 2) Grasses I started using ponds & rewards from the levels and some Chest of Beasts (merged Dangerous Chests). Merged these up till you have 10 to 20 level 5 to 7 grasses. Level 8 also gives you living stones in among the moss-covered stones but I found that this seemed to slow things down and are not worth it. Hint: Mining stone from the levels to buy more chests would speed this phase up. Or concurrently mining stone within camp. 3) Stonehenge(s) and mine lots stone So bulk harvest stone from the grass till you have full your camp & bulk merge. Maybe a solid 6 - 8 hrs game play to get one Stonehenge. I tended to use at least 6 stonehenges to most effectively mine stone in camp. Tap 4 times on each to get two dragons harvesting the stone at one time. 4) Giant Dragon Mansions Disclaimer: This bubble trick could be a blocked by the developers at any time or even a glitch in my version. Painfully build your way up to your first mansion. Hint: Construct homes in bulk as the cost only increases after the home is built. You can fill your camp with 350 level 1 homes for 1,400 stone at 40 per home if you have none built. Once complete, build a singular level 1 home, and bulk mine some bricks or stone till the camp is fill. Bubble up your mansion by moving something onto it. Delete all of your other homes, excluding your level one home. This should drop the cost right down to the minimal level in the shop (40 for level one for example). Merge all of your stone / bricks, and bulk buy Quaint dragon homes (level 2). This one is the real requirement for space in camp. Sit back for a few hours watching tv as the homes are built and bulk merge. If you don't get a mansion after the merge, free up more land, delete the extra homes and try again. This also works for getting bottomless coin vaults and stone yards. Coin production from vaults is so slow, about maybe 4 gold coins per hour per vault. Even with heaps of vaults it is slow going. I keep one just to keep my gold storage up, and 19 bubbled up. I only keep a single stone yard now too as merging up to ogre stone monoliths gives you twice the stone storage per square in the camp. 5) Fruit trees This the slowest and most painful part. Benefit is that these produce a lot of level 3 blue life flowers, maybe the only hope of ever getting a rainbow without heaps of gems Phobos chests (merged Moon chests) seems the most effective. It takes forever to get a level 10 tree, and I have 18. Carefully line these around the camp to be able to tap all easily without moving the board. And be super careful not to merge into the magic beanstalk wonder! I lost 9 trees accidentally creating 3 wonders 6) Harvest Tap away harvesting the trees only. As soon as you see the No dragons are available message, tap the dragons carrying fruit to make them drop these. This speeds up new dragons appearing. Tapping mansions can wake up additional dragons, but I don't seem to need to worry about ever needed to do this. I have 13 mansions on the board. Once you run out of room, bulk merge. And the money shot. This was my 3rd run and is slightly better than normal. You don't get as much coin, but far less chests. a lot of life orbs without wasting your dragon stamina. And much faster! The slowest part is carefully merging your gold and silver coins. Stats from 2 runs. 331 / 329 watermelons 5 / 1 golden apple(s) selling apples (48 coin) as they appeared bulk merging all watermelons 0 / 1 sunken chest 2 / 3 small egg chests - 100 coin 1 large egg chest - 40 coin 3 / 2 level 2 life flowers - 10 coin 5 / 4 level 3 life flowers - kept 1 / 1 level 2 life flowers - kept 63 / 49 life orbs - Level 0 to 2 51 / 59 gold 151 / 139 silver With one 3 way merge using the gem of tears you get 1 gold - 50 coin 1 gem of blood - 550 coin 1 gem of tears - 2,000 coin 2 gem of life - 50,000 coin Misc objects sold - 200 ish Which is nearly 53K coin in under 30 minutes.